


Возвращение

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Smutlet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58681) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной Resonant. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos внизу страницы, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

— Давно мы не... — Рэй задохнулся. Немного жгло. Слишком давно.

— Да, — сказал Фрейзер. Он сосредоточенно хмурился, как будто все ресурсы его мозга уходили на то, чтобы разобраться, как это — снова быть внутри Рэя.

— Это... легче, Фрейзер, легче, ох...

Забавно, в первый раз ему не было по-настоящему больно. И это после десятилетнего перерыва, а не после каких-то там десяти месяцев.

Но в тот раз Фрейзер был более осторожен — так осторожен, что, Рэй помнил, он даже пытался его поторапливать. «Давай, Фрейзер, давай, ну давай же!» Странно, что теперь приходится просить его быть аккуратнее.

Сейчас это было похоже на то, что он помнил по тем временам, когда был молодой и глупый, по большей части — пьяный, и пытался делать это на одной слюне. Упор руками — в подлокотник грязного зеленого дивана, стоящего в подвале у родителей Джо Фратти. Обеспокоенный, загнанный голос Джо у него над ухом: «Тебе это хоть нравится, Ковальски?», — и его собственное рычание сквозь зубы: «Да, да, давай уже».

Ещё пара секунд и самое серьёзное сопротивление останется позади, тогда он сможет... ну вот, есть. Он тяжело выдохнул, когда Фрейзер скользнул глубже и просто замер там, тесно прижавшись к нему. Его вес тяжело давил Рэю на грудь, а Рэй обхватил его руками за плечи и притянул ближе, потому что десять месяцев — это чертовски долго, когда тебе некого обнять.

— Прости меня, Рэй, — прошептал Фрейзер где-то рядом с его лицом.

— Уже порядок, — ответил Рэй. — Просто трудно начинать заново, когда отвыкнешь.

— Нет. — Фрейзер поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Рэю в глаза. — Не за это. Ты бы остался. Теперь я это понимаю. Если бы я не... если бы я поверил, что ты знаешь, чего ты...

Рэй сжал его затылок.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Ты идиот. Больше я не буду тебя слушать.

Фрейзер закрыл глаза.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.


End file.
